Run Run Usagi
by Sesshoumarus-Bunny
Summary: Christmas eve has arrived and Usagi has procrastinated too long to possibly buy Hotaru a Christmas gift! Will she be able to get the gift she promised her firefly and help others in the same predicament as she is? 2-3 Shot!


Run Run Usagi!

Genre: Humor

DBZ/SM crossover

Characters: Too many to count xD

Song: 'Run Run Rudolph' –Chuck Berry

Summary: When the last toys are on the shelves and the procrastinator that is Tsukino Usagi, will she ever get the one she wants to get for Hotaru that she promised to get?

"Koneko, you did get Hotaru-Chan's present correct?" The Senshi of Uranus stared with a strained grin at her princess that was porking out on a cheeseburger. The widening of her eyes told her a different story.

"Um… It's a long story that… I forgot!"

Michiru looked at her princess in shock, "You've been procrastinating haven't you?" She was met with a sheepish grin that spoke volumes. "Oh no… Princess, you know it is Christmas Eve… You have to go get that doll! You promised her."

She scratched her brow and sighed, with all that had happened with Mamoru going to America once more and telling her he needed a 'break' she had conveniently forgot everything in her sorrow. But hearing that she was almost going to break a promise, it stabbed her heart. Standing up and grabbing her purse and winter coat she looked at the Senshi of Uranus and Neptune and spoke up, "Well what are we waiting for! Lets go get her present!"

Setting down money for her meal she slid into her coat and zipped it up and marched out of the restaurant towards Haruka's car. Haruka and Michiru looked at one another and set down money for their meals and followed their Princess to the car. The mall itself was a mere fifteen minutes away for a drive but finding a parking space was a different story. Haruka pulled up to the front door of the mall and out dashed her Princess with her purse, "Damn… She's gotten fast…"

Usagi flung open the mall doors and ran in, her black slouch boots slamming against the floor as she ran in and began to dodge the customers that were bustling about. The music in the mall had just changed and 'Run Run Rudolph' began to play, smirking at the irony of it all, she was like Rudolph in a sense without the red nose. She had to get the gift for Hotaru and get the hell out of dodge.

_Out of all the reindeers you know you're the mastermind  
>Run, run Rudolph, Randalph ain't too far behind<br>Run, run Rudolph, Santa's got to make it to town_

_Santa make him hurry, tell him he can take the freeway down  
>Run, run Rudolph cause I'm reelin' like a merry-go-round<em>

A large group with a woman with blue hair dressed in a pair of black slacks and a blazer, a woman with black hair that was in a Chinese Qipao and a tall blonde woman with icy eyes were surrounded with men that were muscle bound. A blur of blonde hair and bright pink zipped by, a tall man with black spiked hair jutting out at all angles tilted his head, "Boy… Whoever that was, was in a hurry! And MAN she was FAST!"

The blue haired woman looked at the man that spoke, "Goku and Vegeta, let's hurry to the toy store, we have to get the kids the remainder of their gifts! Mirai, son, go to the toy store and see how packed it is, all else fails Chi-Chi, Juuhachigou I will go in and leave you boy to sit down to wait on us!"

The man named Mirai rushed forward; his lavender hair that was not in the ponytail he had it in was flying behind him. Running up the stairs instead of taking the escalator he looked at the blonde and pink clad woman that was hunched over looking at the toy store that was packed. He stopped beside her and let out a sigh, "Dammit… How is my mom gonna get in there to get the rest of the gifts?"

The woman straightened up and looked at him, entrancing him with her large sapphire hued eyes that were rimmed with tears, "I don't honestly know how I will get in there to get a doll for a friend that I promised her I'd get her for Christmas…"

The large group finished coming up the stairs and looked at Mirai and the woman that zipped past him who looked like she was about to cry. Bulma looked at the shorter woman standing next to her son and rushed forward with the dark haired woman on her heels, "Are you okay sweetie?"

The blonde began to hiccup, the tears trickling down her cheeks, "I-I am… But how are we going to get inside. This man said that his mom won't be able to get in there to get the rest of the gifts for his family!" The woman gave a small smile to the blonde woman that was trying her best to not cry, "I'm his mom and I think I have an idea…"

_Said Santa to a boy child what have you been longing for? All I want for Christmas is a Rock and Roll electric guitar. And then away went Rudolph a whizzing like a shooting star  
>Run, run Rudolph, Santa's got to make it to town, come on<br>Santa make him hurry, tell him he can take the freeway down  
>Run, run Rudolph, reeling like a merry-go-round<em>

Usagi wiped her eyes and looked at the blue haired woman, "I am Usagi Tsukino, pleased to meet you all." The blue haired woman smiled, "I am Bulma Briefs and this is Chi-Chi, and the blonde is Juuhachigou. The men behind us are Goku; that's Chi-Chi's husband, then the short mean looking one is my husband Vegeta, and then we have the one with that's beside Goku, that's Krillin. And the cutie that you were standing beside is my son Trunks. We call him Mirai, long story."

Usagi smiled brightly at the group and gave a small curtsy, "Pleased to meet you all. Bulma-San, what is your plan and how do we get into _that_?" Pointing to the toy store for emphasis. Bulma looked and grinned, "Usagi dear, it requires you and your swiftness, plus my credit card. You are small enough to slip in and grab the toys and whatever else that is on this list and your doll. Get up to the front of the store and pay for it… All of it including your doll since you are saving us the hassle of going in there and getting jammed in there."

The jubilant look on Usagi's face crashed as she stared at the bluenette in horror, "But… But Bulma-San… I can't take your money like that… I have the money to buy the doll…" She was silenced by a stern look from Bulma and she bowed, "I'll get it. I will do my best!" Reaching in her purse she grabbed a piece of chocolate and popped it in her mouth chewing on the sugary confection. She took off her pink coat and set it down near Trunks after she wrapped her purse in it. Walking towards the toy store and shoving up her sleeves to her white sweater.

Bulma giggled, "That girl is courageous I can tell you that. Ne Chi-Chi?" The dark haired woman smoothed a piece of her dark hair out of her face, "Yeah, I would agree… Considering that store is packed to the brim with people that can snap like wildcats."

Goku paled, "Wild cats! You mean the little bunny is going to be attacked by wild cats!" Vegeta rolled his eyes at the man's statement, "No you third class idiot, what the woman means is that those people can possibly hurt the female!"

Inside the store, Usagi was slipping between bodies and grabbing the toys that were on Bulma's list. She was bending over to grab a toy that was on Bulma's list when excruciating pain erupted on her scalp. She let out a loud wail of pain that went unheard through the cacophony of the store as a woman pulled her back by her hair, "I don't think so little girl! That toy set is mine!"

Usagi turned her head as far as she could and looked at the woman with a crazed look in her eyes out of the corner of her own eyes, "Ma'am please let go of my hair! You are hurting me!"

"I don't care! Give me that toy set!"

"I-I can't! It's for my friend!"

The woman gripped her hair tighter and pulled back harder, "NOW!" Usagi let out a shriek of pain, "LET GO OF ME! This is for my friend Bulma Briefs!" As soon as the woman heard the name she released her setting her right sputtering in fear, "Forgive me!"

Rubbing the sore spot on her scalp, Usagi looked at the woman and knelt down grabbing the last of the toys that the woman had grabbed her for. "There was another one, here… Just have a Merry Christmas…" Walking off, ignoring the pain in her scalp as she grabbed the other items for Bulma and grabbed the doll for Hotaru. Reaching the line for the checkout she sighed. Time to wait.

_Said Santa to a girl child what would please you most to get? A little baby doll that can cry, sleep, drink and wet. And then away went Rudolph a whizzing like a Saber jet  
>Run, run Rudolph, Santa's got to make it to town<br>Santa make him hurry, tell him he can take the freeway down  
>Run, run Rudolph cause I'm reelin' like a merry-go-round<em>

Haruka and Michiru ran up the stairs to the toy store and saw their Princess exit the store, her odango in a sad state and her sweater sleeves were stretched out and the shoulder was ripped open showing the skin of her shoulder and part of her bra strap. She was carrying three large bags in her right hand and in her left hand were another three large bags plus a smaller bag.

A lavender haired man rushed forward and took the bags from her in one hand and led her to the bench to sit her down. Haruka and Michiru ran forward towards their Princess, "Koneko!"

Usagi looked up and smiled softly as she got up and ran to them and wrapped her arms around them, "I got Hotaru-Chan's doll and helped some new friends out." Haruka looked the people that were sitting and she nodded towards them. Krillin stood up his mouth open wide, "I recognize you! You're Haruka Tenou! The world famous racecar driver!"

Haruka smirked, "That I am. And here is my wife Michiru." As the two Outer Senshi and Krillin talked Bulma stood up and walked over to Usagi as she handed the bluenette her credit card and the money that was in her pocket. "I told you that I'd pay you back… I would feel horrible if I didn't pay you back…"

Bulma looked at the crumpled up money and change then into the smaller woman's eyes, tears pricking her own eyes. She wrapped the younger woman in a tight hug and whispered, "Thank you so much for everything, we may have just met almost an hour ago… But you have done so much for our families… You have made so many happy…" Bulma pulled back and smiled at the younger woman and wiped her eyes.

Smiling slightly and letting a soft blush stain her creamy skin, Usagi smiled softly, "It wasn't a problem at all. I have to go get this wrapped up for my friend, I hope I can see you all again." She walked over to where her coat was beside Trunks and put her coat and gloves on. Looking upwards she saw mistletoe right above the lavender haired man and she kissed him on his cheek and walked away giggling leaving him stunned and the rest of the group grinning, "Have a Merry Christmas all!"

After the blonde woman and her friends had vanished from their sight Goku looked at Trunks, "So is that your new girlfriend, eh Trunks?"

Chi-Chi and Bulma giggled, "She kissed him because he was under the mistletoe." Trunks was stunned as he looked up he saw the mistletoe and sighed happily. Juuhachigou shook her head a smirk upon her face, "That did it, he's smitten."

Bulma grinned, "Perhaps we should see if they are going to a Christmas party and invite them to the Capsule Corporation Christmas Ball! Krillin who were the two other women?"

"Haruka Tenou and Michiru Kaioh-Tenou…"

"I will get them to our Christmas Ball! I want grandbabies from my future son and that Usagi was so adorable and sweet! She's the perfect one for him!"

Trunks stared at his past mother and flushed brightly, "MOM!"

Bulma looked over at him while she was on her cellphone and grinned, "Shush son, Mom's pulling some strings."


End file.
